


Horny Sewer Time

by Tzu_Cool



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Writing, Clowns, Crack, Not Beta Read, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sewers, Slime, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, This is a sin, crackfic, im sorry, this is for you lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzu_Cool/pseuds/Tzu_Cool
Summary: Banging pennywise in a sewer. Literally all there is to this, don't read.





	Horny Sewer Time

Walking down the dark streets of New Duckburg I shuddered as a familiar feeling washed over me. I closed my eyes and inhaled the thick smell of fried sins. That confirmed it for me - the clown energy was strong here. Quietly I removed my tool bag and set to work opening the nearest sewer grate, time was of the essence here if I wanted to get my balloon pumped tonight. 

Dropping into the filthy toilet tunnels I removed my poncho. 

“Clothes aren’t needed in clown land” I chuckled to myself. 

Carefully dodging rats and the bones of unidentified victims I followed the heady scent of my prize. Clowns weren’t particularly difficult to find if you knew what to look for but I wasn’t just searching for any clown. I was looking for the bone master itself, Pennywise. 

Finally, I reached the slime slick barriers of his inner lair. The goop lovingly clung to my naked body as I approached the creature my loins craved.

“Fold me like a piece of paper, daddy!” I screamed.

A dagger sharp smile emerged on its face as he approached my slick figure. 

“We’re all wet down here” it purred as a tentacle slithered from its convulsing nether region. The green love muscle pushed into my open crevice like it was the last space in a packed clown car. Heat shot through my entire being as the clown began to thrust. Reaching up I began to squeeze its red nose in time with the delicious pumping. It moaned in pleasure, noses are an intense erogenous zone for any clown but pennywise was particularly sensitive. 

Thrusting deeper and deeper into my big top his massive tentacle began to undulate. Thick objects entered my body like carts coming to a stop on a rollercoaster. I realised that the stories were true, clowns did lay cotton candy eggs in their sexual partners. I groaned with glee as I was stuffed with sugary pleasure. 

“I’m blowing my trumpet!” honked Pennywise as thick baby goop pushed the eggs inside me around like a carousel ride. I succumbed to my orgasm and fell to the ground of the sewer. Pennywise gently carried my spent body deeper into its nest and laid me down in a pile of old blockbuster coupons. 

“You really were down to clown” it whispered in my ear as we fell asleep in each-others arms.

THE END


End file.
